Retour à la guerre
by mangafana
Summary: John doit réintégrer l'armée et repartir en Afghanistan, quelle sera la réaction de Sherlock ... Yaoï. Un peu de spoil du premier épisode de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : retour à la guerre.

Je travail toujours sans bêta, en espérant que ça vous plaise et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes.

Toutes les reviews seront prises avec plaisir mais si vous n'aimez pas, ne dîtes pas juste que j'écris de la merde, faîtes au moins des critiques constructives, ça sera mieux.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

John soupira puis descendit chercher le courrier. Depuis plus d'une heure, Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson étaient chez eux et essayaient de convaincre Sherlock qu'il avait tord dans ses déductions.

Bien évidement, ça n'arriverai jamais et ils le savaient tous, mais les policiers insistaient tout de même car l'hypothèse de Sherlock leur paraissait tellement invraisemblable !

Comment un homme avait-il pu se suicider avec une balle dans le ventre et une autre dans la tête … et les balles ne venaient même pas de la même arme !

Sherlock leur soutenait que l'homme s'était tué avec une balle dans le ventre, mais la blessure ne l'avait pas achevé sur le coup, ce qui lui avait permis d'utiliser le mini canon sur son bureau (un simple objet décoratif en fait, un presse-papier) qu'il avait bidouillé afin de lui faire tirer de vraies balles à l'aide d'une petite mèche.

Il avait ensuite obtenu l'assistance de sa femme pour remettre le mini canon correctement, nettoyer toutes les traces de la mèche puis jeter la première arme dans la Tamise.

Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

Pour que sa femme reçoive l'assurance vie, bien sûr.

Mais pourquoi ne pas simuler la mort, dans ce cas ?

L'homme était condamné, cancer du foie.

John savait que Sherlock avait raison, et Lestrade aussi, sans doute, mais cette hypothèse était tellement invraisemblable !

Sachant que Sherlock finirait par les convaincre parce qu'il avait raison, John avait décidé de s'occuper autrement qu'en les entendant tous se hurler dessus. Il descendit et prit le courrier sur le buffet du vestibule.

« Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il est impossible de se suicider avec DEUX balles différentes et mortelles dans le corps.

-Anderson, vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous le paraissez, je viens de vous expliquer, c'était une mise en scène pour toucher l'assurance vie.

-Sherlock …

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi le taré, sa femme était effondrée, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'assister dans ce suicide.

-Il lui a envoyé un mail avant de se suicider. Elle n'a fait que suivre ses instructions, prenez contact avec le fournisseur internet pour retrouver ce mail, ou plus simple, regardez dans sa corbeille, elle n'a pas dû penser à le supprimer totalement.

-Sherlock …

-Mais le bruit, personne n'a entendu le moindre son alors que 2 balles ont été tirées, ça prouve bien que quelqu'un était là et a utiliser un silencieux.

-Mais réfléchissez Lestrade, il habite près du métro, vérifiez, les horaires du suicide, ils doivent correspondre au passage d'un train, au moins le premier tir, et …

-SHERLOCK ! »

Tous se mirent alors à regarder John Watson avec étonnement. C'était lui qui avait crié, les avaient interrompus.

Alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix avant, pas même Sherlock.

John regardait son ami dans les yeux, une lettre ouverte à la main, semblant assez abasourdi.

« John ?

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre … de l'armée … on me renvois en Afghanistan.

-Comment ?

-Je suis remobilisé.

-Mais … je ne comprends pas, vous êtes militaire ? Je pensais que vous étiez médecin ?

-Je suis médecin dans l'armée.

-Et on vous envoi en Afghanistan ?

-On m'y renvoi, en fait.

-Vous avez déjà fait la guerre et vous êtes revenu ?

-Blessé à la guerre.

-Et ils vous renvoient là bas ?

-Il semblerait …

-Mais … tu as passé une visite d'aptitude, récemment, tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu as été diagnostiqué apte au service ?

-Non, je n'ai pas revu de médecin militaire depuis qu'on m'a soigné l'épaule.

-Alors …

-Je ne sais pas, Sherlock. J'ai juste été rappelé au front, c'est tout !

-J'appel Mycroft. »

Sherlock sorti son portable et s'apprêtait à appeler quand John franchi la distance les séparant et lui subtilisa son téléphone :

« C'est hors de question Sherlock. Quand la nation m'appel, je réponds à cet appel, je ne me cache pas derrière mes connaissances ou les tiennes, tu entends ? »

John avait dit ses mots en criant, regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux.

Voyant Sherlock déstabilisé par son deuxième éclat de voix en même pas 5 minutes, John baissa les yeux et déclara :

« Je dois aller vérifier que mes uniformes et mes affaires soient en ordres … j'ai été convoqué demain matin à 8 heures dans la base aéronautique au nord de Londres. Je dois me préparer. Bonsoir. »

Puis, tournant le dos à tous, il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sherlock se laissa alors tomber sur le fauteuil se trouvant derrière lui, joignant les mains sous mon menton, en profonde réflexion.

Donovan s'approcha de lui puis, s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau, elle lui posa une main sur le genou et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, maintenant ?

-Je ne vous aime pas, et je ne crois pas non plus en vos compétences et en vos déductions mais … je ne crois pas non plus que vous n'éprouviez aucune émotion et je pense savoir quels sont ceux que vous éprouvez pour lui. Alors je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien ?

-Je n'ai aucune émotion particulière pour John.

-Bien sur, on y croit tous. John Watson est le seul de qui vous acceptez les compliments, vous le trainez partout avec vous et vous vous inquiétez régulièrement de lui quand il n'est pas près de vous. C'est le seul avec qui je vous ai jamais vu sourire et vous cédez facilement à ses demandes, même si vous savez que ce sont de mauvaises idées où que vous ne voyez pas de plus-values. Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes amoureux de John Watson.

-Rah, beurk, vous êtes encore plus bizarre et dégoutant que je ne le pensais.

-Oh, silence Anderson, tu n'y connais rien à l'amour. Tu l'aurais sous le nez que tu ne le verrais jamais. Tu as une femme qui t'adore et pourtant tu couche régulièrement avec moi. J'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de toi et tu as commencé à fricoter avec la nouvelle stagiaire. Lui, il est atrophié des sentiments, mais celui qui n'a pas de cœur ici, c'est toi alors tais toi. » Déclara Donovan en fusillant Anderson du regard.

Puis, se retournant vers Holmes :

« Ecoutez, je suis la première à vous dénigrer mais vous avez quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore effleuré du bout des doigts, l'amour, alors ne le laissez pas passer et rejoignez le dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit, peut-être une de ses dernières, avec lui. »

Cette dernière argumentation eut raison de Sherlock qui se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de John, sans même jeter un dernier regard aux policiers dans son salon, se fichant éperdument de n'avoir pas réussi à les convaincre du suicide de Everett Bennett.

Le seul qui important était John Watson et il allait le rejoindre.

Sally Donovan se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux, gênée de s'être donné en spectacle comme ça devant son supérieur.

« Allez, venez Sally, laissons les tranquille.

-Oui lieutenant. »

Lestrade laissa Sally passer devant lui, lui adressant un sourire, fier de sa collègue.

Anderson essaya de discuter avec elle mais il fut repoussé par Lestrade qui lui jeta un regard glacial.

Il ferait mieux de rester discret pendant quelque temps, Lestrade avait l'air de lui en vouloir.

Sherlock s'arrêta devant la porte de John et hésita à rentrer … ce que lui avait dit Donovan, étrangement, n'était pas dénué de sens … Il y réfléchi quelques instants puis analysa rapidement ses sentiments.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant car il ne pensait pas en avoir mais … l'annonce du prochain départ de John et la possibilité qu'il ne revienne pas de la guerre lui avait comme enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur … il souffrait … son cœur le faisait souffrir de la possible perte de John … il était amoureux de John …

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa propre conclusion pourtant c'était tellement logique.

Tous ses sentiments qu'il faisait naitre en lui.

Il avait comme une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre à chaque fois que John lui adressait un compliment ou un sourire.

Sherlock le cherchait constamment des yeux et depuis quelques temps, quand il n'était pas à ses côtés, le détective s'était surpris à se dire « qu'en penserai John ? », alors qu'il ne fichait de l'avis de tous les autres … mais pas de celui de John … même s'il n'était pas toujours des plus pertinent, il lui était essentiel.

Et Donovan avait raison, avec John, il souriait … et il riait, même !

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais ri ou souri pour qui que ce soit !

Il avait même volé un cendrier à Buckingham Palace pour lui !

Sherlock avança la main vers la poigné de la porte de la chambre de John mais s'arrêta en voyant sa main trembler.

Il la regarda puis la secoua, agacé, il ne tremblait jamais, n'avait jamais peur de rien, mais là il avait peur … de le perdre …

Respirant un grand coup, Sherlock s'avança et tourna la poignée de la porte de la chambre de John.

Il poussa cette dernière et vit John, debout devant lui, lui tournant le dos, penché sur son sac militaire qu'il remplissait d'uniformes.

« John …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock.

-Tu sais ce que je veux.

-Non, c'est faux, je n'ai jamais réussi à te décrypter. J'aurai aimé en être capable et j'ai espéré, longtemps, mais tu n'avais aucun geste ou aucune parole envers moi alors j'en ai conclu que je m'étais trompé.

-Non, tu avais raison.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas bon pour me dissimuler et je n'ai jamais voulu te le cacher, mais tu ne changeais pas d'attitude envers moi, toujours égal à toi-même alors j'ai pensé que je me faisais des films …

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, moi aussi je …

-Tu ? Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire, Sherlock.

-Tu ne l'as jamais dit non plus.

-Non, mais moi je te le montre, alors que tu n'as jamais aucun geste envers moi, alors … »

Sherlock traversa la distance les séparant puis, prenant John par les épaules, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin, tout d'abord timidement puis plus passionnément, l'embrassant sensuellement, comblant chaque recoin de la bouche de John de sa langue, l'envahissant, le possédant.

John soupira d'aise puis fit quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire … il se rapprocha encore de Sherlock, collant son corps au sien, puis leva les bras et mélangea ses doigts aux boucles délicates de son ami … enfin, il était tellement plus qu'un ami depuis toujours mais maintenant …

Mais John ne pensa pas vraiment à ça alors qu'il caressait les mèches brunes de Sherlock, trop occupé à soupirer et à profiter du moment, de la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne, de sa langue jouant avec la sienne, de ses mains qu'il avait finalement descendu sur sa taille, et de tout son corps, pressé contre le sien … et de cette bosse au niveau de son aine …

Une des mains de Sherlock quitta la taille de John et parti agripper le sac posé sur le lit. Elle le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre puis Sherlock se pencha sur John, le faisant tout doucement et délicatement s'étendre sur le lit.

Les mains de John toujours dans ses cheveux, le médecin soupira, poussa un petit gémissement très sensuel aux oreilles de Sherlock puis il se tortilla un peu, s'installant plus confortablement. Sherlock le laissa faire, heureux que John ne le repousse pas, se concentrant pour lui procurer le plus de bonheur possible, et il senti qu'il avait réussi quand, doucement, voluptueusement, John, ayant enfin trouvé la position idéale pour lui, remonta ses jambes afin qu'elles encadrent Sherlock, permettant à celui-ci de s'installer plus confortable sur lui, son érection s'appuyant contre la sienne, l'excitant encore plus.

Sherlock descendit enfin ses mains, finissant par les poser sur les cuisses de son amour, les caressant, les malaxant, promesses de voluptés à venir.

John remercia le chauffeur de taxi puis descendit de celui-ci. Il récupéra son sac militaire et se dirigea vers le garde qui protégeait la base à partir de laquelle il devait repartir en Afghanistan.

Il remit sa convocation et sa carte militaire au factionnaire qui le laissa rentrer en lui indiquant de se rendre sur la piste de décollage 9, celle sur laquelle son avion était prêt au départ.

John remercia et rentra dans la base. Il se dirigea vers la piste de décollage quand la portière arrière d'une berline garée non loin s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Mycroft Holmes.

John regarda l'aîné des Holmes se diriger vers lui assez étonné.

« Bonjour Dr Watson, comment allez-vous ?

-Mycroft ? Mais que faîtes vous là ?

-Je viens vous confier une mission. Au fait, je suis étonné, mon frère ne vous a pas accompagné ?

-Non, il dormait encore, ou plutôt faisait semblant de dormir encore quand je suis parti, sans doute pour éviter de me dire au revoir … vous avez parlé d'une mission ? Mais … attendez, ne me dîtes pas que c'est vous qui m'avez fait réintégrer l'armée !

-Si, c'est bien moi … mais je vous en pris, confiez donc à mon chauffeur votre sac et montons dans ma voiture, je vous conduirais à votre avion et surtout, ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous. »

Le chauffeur en question pris d'autorité le sac de John pendant que Mycroft lui indiquait sa voiture d'un geste de la main.

John monta dans la berline, suivi de Mycroft et du chauffeur. Mycroft remonta la vitre de séparation entre la plage arrière de la place du conducteur et se retourna vers John.

« Vous avez donc une mission à me confier, disiez vous. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait réintégrer l'armée et la guerre.

-En effet. C'est une mission des plus délicates et je souhaitais la confier à quelqu'un de confiance.

-Pourquoi ne pas la confier à vos services secrets dans ce cas ?

-Je crois avoir dit que je souhaitais confier cette mission à quelqu'un de confiance. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces agents secrets, ils pourraient me trahir pour de l'argent. Tandis que vous, je sais très bien que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Vous êtes loyal envers votre pays et envers vos principes mais surtout vous êtes loyal envers mon frère et vous feriez n'importe quoi pour lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas Sherlock qui me demande quelque chose actuellement, c'est vous, et je ne vous doit rien.

-Exact, cela dit … je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à mon frère … et plus qu'en simple ami au vu de la nuit dernière …

-Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous … ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Vous nous espionnez ?

-Oh, allons, disons plutôt que je ne fais que surveiller mon petit frère, en grand frère attentif. Or, il se trouve que, même si je n'ai rien contre vos préférences et celles de mon frère, les partageant même, notre mère est assez … déçue de ne pas avoir de petits enfants de Sherlock. Je pourrais faire en sorte d'arrondir les angles avec elle et ainsi, vous ne seriez pas entre eux si une dispute devait éclater.

-… je sais pertinemment que Sherlock se moque de l'assentiment de votre mère et qu'il me choisira s'il devait faire un choix, mais je préfèrerai autant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Je peux donc arranger ça. Je peux également faire en sorte que vous reveniez sain et sauf de la guerre, et ça, c'est le plus important, après tout. Revenant vivant, vous serez libre de continuer votre vie d'amour avec Sherlock… avec ma bénédiction … et sans que je ne vous mette des bâtons dans les roues.

-Et que dois-je faire ?

-Vous le saurez plus tard. Pour l'instant vous allez prendre ce téléphone satellite avec lequel je vous donnerais mes instructions. Je vous appellerai pour plus de précision mais je peux toujours vous dire que j'attends de vous que vous me rameniez quelque chose d'Afghanistan.

-Si c'est un souvenir, pas de problème, je fais l'allée retour et je reviens avec un tapis ou une statuette quelconque …

-Très drôle, vous vous doutez bien que c'est un peu plus important que ça. Vous voyez cet avion ? »

La voiture s'était en effet arrêtée devant la piste de décollage n°9 sur laquelle se trouvait un avion visiblement prêt à décoller, ses moteurs en marche. John hocha la tête.

« Oui, et d'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille, il ne va pas m'attendre.

-Détrompez vous, docteur Watson, il ne décollera pas sans vous. Dans cet avion, vous trouverez des commandos, cette équipe est là pour vous. Dès que vous entrerez dans cet avion, vous serez son médecin et ils compteront sur vous, vous irez au front avec eux, vous les soignerez et prendrez soin d'eux. Vous êtes leur médecin. Pourtant, ils ont tous l'ordre de vous protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte … même au prix du sacrifice ultime, c'est leur mission. Leur chef de section décidera des missions à suivre mais à un moment, grâce à un mot de passe que je vous transmettrez par téléphone en même temps que la mission, vous deviendrez leur commandant et c'est vous qui déciderez de la mission. Alors, vous devrez tout faire pour que cette mission réussisse. Absolument tout.

-Je vois. Est-ce que j'ai une équipe médicale avec moi ou dois-je m'occuper d'eux tout seul ?

-Vous serez seul ave eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous mangeront pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ont ordre de vous protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Acceptez-vous cette mission ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, docteur Watson.

-Oui, je sais … tout comme je sais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de me menacer ou de m'appâter, j'aurai fait la mission que vous m'auriez donnée sans toute cette mise en scène.

-Je n'en étais pas sûr, d'où ses précautions. Cela dit, ça vous ressemble bien, en effet. Donc vous acceptez ?

-Oui.

-Bien, voici le téléphone en question, surtout ne le perdez pas, il sera difficilement remplacé … »

John pris le téléphone portable que lui tendait Mycroft puis sorti de la voiture. Il récupéra son sac puis se dirigea vers l'avion pour partir pour la guerre.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : retour à la guerre.

Voilà, suite et fin de la fic. Merci pour vos reviews passées et merci d'avance si vous en repostez. J'écris toujours sans bêta donc désolée pour l'état de l'orthographe et de la grammaire de la fic. Ah, au fait, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le résumé alors je le rajoute ici. Même si vous avez sans doute dû le remarqué, ça sera sans doute encore plus flagrant dans ce chapitre donc je l'annonce : mes persos sont OOC dans certaines situations. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

Sherlock était à Baker Street, allongé sur son vieux canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il réfléchissait ardemment à un problème à 4 patchs.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas sur une affaire actuellement, même si il en sortait tout juste.

Et il se torturait les méninges parce que depuis 3 mois que John était parti, il avait résolu 2 affaires … en le double de temps qu'il en mettait d'habitude.

Ce n'est pas vrai ça, depuis que John était parti, ses méninges avaient cessés de fonctionner.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir !

Oh bon sang, John était l'oxygène dont son cerveau avait besoin pour fonctionner à plein régime !

Cette constatation réjouis Sherlock et le déstabilisa. Il n'avait jamais dépendu de personne.

Même enfant, il avait pris son indépendance très rapidement vis-à-vis de ses parents et de son frère.

C'était vraiment étrange qu'il dépende ainsi d'un être si … simple que John.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'aimer un tel homme. John était tout simplement parfait.

Et en plus, depuis cette fameuse dernière nuit … Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui constamment, John nu sous lui, John haletant, gémissant, frissonnant, John si sensuel, si étonnement quémandeur de ce genre d'attention alors que c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

Sherlock l'avait pris 3 fois au cours de la nuit, ne le laissant en paix qu'au petit matin, repus d'amour et de volupté … la peau de John, son goût, son odeur, la texture de son …

NON, Sherlock se donna une baffe mentale, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant, pas alors que John était parti depuis 3 mois et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis 3 mois …

Pas un coup de fil ni même une lettre ou une carte postale … quoi, il devait bien y avoir des cartes postales en plein désert, non ?

Sherlock se morigéna. Il devenait complètement irrationnel depuis que John était parti. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus … et il n'arrivait plus non plus à réfléchir correctement, était-ce normal ?

Sherlock soupira à nouveau, il devait se ressaisir.

John ne l'avait pas quitté, il était juste parti à la guerre, c'était différent … Oh bon sang, c'était pire encore, John risquait de mourir alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble !

Encore ensemble … oui, ils étaient ensemble … ils n'avaient même fait qu'un il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, et ça avait été formidable, orgasmique …

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ses sensations, même lors de ses plus folles aventures sexuelles, du temps où il testait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver … Non, Sherlock, arrête de penser à ça !

Son téléphone portable bipa sur la table de la cuisine. Sherlock allait demander à John de le lui apporter mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir dit une seule parole, son vague à l'âme le reprenant de plus belle.

Soupirant, Sherlock se leva et alla chercher lui-même son téléphone. Sherlock lu le message et dû s'asseoir tant ses jambes tremblaient.

*é*é**é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*

Lestrade et Donovan entrèrent dans l'appartement de Sherlock. Ils le cherchèrent et le trouvèrent dans la cuisine.

« Sherlock, nous avons une affaire sur laquelle nous peinons un peu. Un mari qui est mort depuis 2 ans tue sa veuve en laissant des empreintes fraîches partout sans que jamais son corps ne soit retrouvé … Sherlock, vous allez bien ?

-… non …

-ça ne va pas, le taré ? » Sherlock ne répondit jamais mais donna son téléphone à Lestrade.

Celui-ci lu le texto qui était affiché à l'écran :

« John, gravement blessé, est rapatrié en Angleterre. Il arrivera à 5 PM au royal hospitol of London. Mycroft. »

« Quoi ? Watson reviens en Angleterre ?

-Il y a marqué « gravement blessé ».

-On s'en fiche, Watson reviens en Angleterre, est-ce que vous n'êtes pas content de le revoir.

-… et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas … ou qu'il était dans le coma … ou que …

-On s'en fiche le taré, votre amoureux revient sur le sol britannique, vous devriez vous jeter dans un taxi pour aller le voir au lieu de vous morfondre dans votre cuisine. Il est 4 :45 PM !

- Oh … OH, appelez-moi un taxi ! »

Sherlock se leva comme un ressort, prenant son manteau et cherchant partout son portable, toujours dans les mains de Lestrade.

L'inspecteur lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

« On va vous conduire, suivez nous. » puis tous 3 montèrent dans la voiture de police que conduisit Lestrade jusqu'à l'hôpital royal.

Sherlock rentra comme une tornade dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, se heurtant presque au comptoir d'information.

« Je viens voir John Watson, je veux …

-Du calme, Sherlock, John n'est pas encore arrivé. Il ne devrait plus tarder, son hélicoptère est en approche.

-Mycroft ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ton amant !

-Comment, mais … »

Sherlock ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, un brancard, suivi d'une flopé de médecin, venait d'entrer en urgence dans la salle.

John y était étendu couvert de sang sur le visage et sur son uniforme, sa jambe droite dans le plâtre … mais un plâtre rouge, gorgé du sang que le médecin perdait toujours.

Le médecin fit entrer le brancard et les infirmiers dans la première salle qu'il trouva, ne se rendant toutefois pas compte que 4 personnes avaient suivi le mouvement.

John serrai les dents au maximum, pour s'éviter de hurler de douleur.

En même temps, Sherlock remarqua le teint pâle de son amant, il était évident qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Quel est votre nom ?

-je suis le docteur Watson.

-Militaire ?

-Oui, en mission en Afghanistan, j'ai été rapatrié d'urgence à cause de ma blessure.

-Quelle est t'elle cette blessure ?

-Une balle, à la jambe gauche.

-Et tout ce sang sur vous ?

-Un camarade mort au combat.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, vous avez une balle dans la jambe … et on vous l'a plâtré ? Mais qui a fait ça, ils sont cons les médecins au front au quoi ? Sortez-moi la scie à plâtre. » Ordonna le médecin à son équipe.

Sherlock profita de cette pause pour se rapprocher de la tête du lit. Il mit la main sur la joue de John et l'embrassa.

« Sherlock …

-John, comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai mal … mais ça va aller.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une embuscade, on a rien pu faire … ils étaient au moins 2 fois plus nombreux que nous …

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, les familles doivent rester en dehors de la salle d'opération.

-Non, attendez, ouvrez d'abord le plâtre avant de les faire partir.

-Mais docteur …

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis … s'il vous plait.

-Très bien … mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête que c'est totalement stupide de vous plâtrer avec une balle dans la jambe.

-Ils ont recousus la plaie comme ils ont pu mais les fils se sont ouverts pendant le vol, ce qui explique que ça saigne autant. Et surtout, je suis shooté aux antidouleurs donc ça peut encore aller. »

Le docteur fini de découper le plâtre puis allait le jeter quand John le lui réclama. Trouvant ça curieux, le médecin ne le lui refusa pas pour autant et lui donna les deux parties du plâtre.

John le récupéra et gratta une surface bombée, sous la plante du pied du plâtre. Il en tira une pochette en plastique qu'il tendit à Mycroft. Cette pochette contenait une clé USB.

John déclara :

« Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé … 3 hommes sont morts pour elle, j'espère qu'elle en valait la peine. Maintenant, laissez nous tranquille et ne nous demandez plus jamais rien. »

Mycroft prit la pochette puis déclara, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« La nation britannique vous remercie. Votre travail a été exemplaire et sera dûment récompensé. »

John secoua la tête d'un air désolé puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, le médecin en charge somma tous le personnel non médical que sortir de la salle.

Sherlock suivi son frère et les deux policiers hors de la salle après un dernier baiser à John.

Sherlock venait de quitter la salle pourtant il regardait fixement la porte de la salle, comme s'il pouvait la transpercer du regard pour voir l'évolution de son amant.

« C'est toi … qui a fait réintégrer l'armée à John ? »

La question avait été dite sans que Sherlock ne se retourne mais Mycroft savait bien qu'elle lui était destinée.

« Oui, je l'ai fait réintégrer. J'avais besoin de ses services.

-La clé ?

-Oui, il devait la récupérer. Elle contient des plans d'attentats sur le sol britannique. J'avais besoin qu'il les récupère.

-Pourquoi lui avoir confié ça à lui ?

-Je le savais digne de confiance. Et puis je connaissais son point faible et … j'avoue avoir joué un peu avec lui.

-Tu as fait pression sur John en m'utilisant ?

-Oui … c'était nécessaire, pour le bien du gouvernement.

-… tu vas partir Mycroft. Maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, mais je te préviens. Quand John sortira de là, s'il a des angoisses ou de peurs par rapport à la guerre … je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar … s'il ne dort pas la nuit … je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar … s'il sursaute au moindre son, à la moindre pétarade de voiture … je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar … Tu as bien servi le gouvernement britannique, Mycroft … mais tu as perdu ton frère … je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

-Si ça peux te rassurer, John ne manquera jamais de rien. Il a été bien payé pour son temps à la guerre, son hospitalisation sera totalement couverte par le gouvernement, il n'aura aucun frais. Dès aujourd'hui, il ne fait plus parti de l'armée. Il a été promu au rang supérieur au vu de sa bravoure au combat et va recevoir une confortable pension. Et le gouvernement a une dette envers lui. Et plus que tout … John ne m'en tiens pas rigueur.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne connais rien de lui.

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui pendant ses 3 mois d'absence. Il m'appelait régulièrement, pour avoir de tes nouvelles, principalement. Nous avons eu de nombreuses discussions et j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai, Sherlock, parce qu'il était le mieux placé et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. J'ai confiance en lui pour les missions les plus délicates, et aussi pour prendre soin de toi. Tu peux faire de ma vie un cauchemar pour tout ce que tu as dit, je trouve ça normal et je le mérite sûrement mais … tu seras toujours mon frère, je continuerai toujours à prendre soin de toi et jamais il ne te laissera t'éloigner de moi. Il sait, contrairement à toi … combien je t'aime et il sait que, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, tu ne me renieras jamais. Tu as un attachement trop important à notre famille et à notre nom.

-… va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre. »

Mycroft soupira puis s'approcha de son frère, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Il déposa un baiser sur les boucles brunes de son frère, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule puis tourna les talons, parti de l'hôpital.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le docteur ressorti de la salle où se trouvait John. Il tourna vers Sherlock un visage fatigué mais confiant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout c'est bien passé. Heureusement, malgré la douleur, le docteur Watson a eu la présence d'esprit de se faire un garrot sous le plâtre, afin d'éviter de perdre tout son sang. Il en a quand même perdu pas mal, il lui faudra donc beaucoup de repos. A part ça, il n'aura aucune séquelle. Il a également 2 doigts cassés et de nombreuses égratignures mais c'est bien normal après ce qu'il a vécu. Pour finir, je dirai qu'il s'en est plutôt bien tiré. »

Sherlock ne pensait pas être aussi soulagé un jour. Et pourtant, à l'entente de ce bilan si positif de l'état de son amant, un petit vertige le prit, trop heureux de ce résultat.

Lestrade eut un petit mouvement pour retenir son protégé mais le voyant reprendre pied, il resta en retrait.

Il était soulagé que John aille bien, il en allait de la vie et de la santé de deux hommes qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Il fit un petit signe de la tête à Donovan puis, s'approchant de Sherlock.

« Je suppose que vous restez ici ? » Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Alors nous allons vous laisser, nous devons retourner à Scotland Yard. » nouveau hochement de tête.

« Si il y a du nouveau, en bien ou en mal, prévenez nous. » Sherlock hocha à nouveau la tête et Lestrade parti.

Avant de quitter l'hôpital, il se permit un petit sourire. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait clairement entendu Sherlock Holmes, homme autoproclamé sociopathe de haut rang, lui souffler un « merci ».

John Watson avait décidément des effets inattendus sur le grand détective consultant.

John mit 2 semaines avant de recouvrer assez de force et d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Sherlock n'avait jamais quitté son chevet, rendant John très heureux, mais aussi très nerveux parce que Sherlock ne disait rien, comme s'il le boudait sans qu'il en connaisse la raison.

Mycroft passait tous les jours prendre de ses nouvelles et John était content de revoir l'homme qui, au fur et à mesure des coups de fil, était devenu un ami.

Pourtant, quand Mycroft était là, John sentait une grande tension entre les deux frères.

Ils évitaient même de se regarder et quand Mycroft était là, Sherlock, sans pour autant quitter la chambre, se postait à la fenêtre et regardait dehors, leur tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Lestrade et Donovan, quand à eux, passait à peu près une fois tous les deux jours, quand leurs enquêtes le leur permettaient.

La jeune femme était très gentille avec lui et passive/agressive avec Sherlock, pourtant, ce dernier, au lien d'en prendre ombrage comme à son habitude, et de lui balancer des vannes dans les dents, se contentait de la fixer avec une figure neutre mais un regard espiègle, comme une plaisanterie entre eux.

Un jour, Lestrade était venu demander à Sherlock de l'aide pour une enquête, pourtant, Sherlock avait refusé, leur disant qu'il n'avait qu'à lui emmener des photos et des vidéos du corps et des lieux et qu'il ferait son travail d'ici.

Cela avait étonné John, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que Sherlock passait à ses côtés sans sortir de l'hôpital.

Mais ce qui l'avait plus encore étonné, c'était que Sherlock avait dit ses paroles en lui tenant la main, or, depuis que John était installé dans sa chambre, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu de geste tendre envers lui, le faisant douter des sentiments du brun à son égard.

John avait été heureux de ce geste, mais il n'avait été suivi d'aucun autre et John avait passé ses 2 semaines de soins hospitaliers presque sans mots et sans gestes de son amant, ajoutant une douleur morale à sa douleur physique.

Enfin, John pu sortir de l'hôpital. Pour l'occasion, Mycroft leur avait envoyé une voiture. John devait se déplacer avec des béquilles et était toujours sous antidouleur mais qu'importe, il n'attendait qu'une chose, rentrer enfin chez lui, au 221B Baker Street et avoir enfin une discussion avec son amant.

*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é*é

John suivi Sherlock à sa descente de la voiture. Il regarda avec joie la façade blanche et marron de l'immeuble, et la devanture pourpre du café voisin. Un sourire éclaira sa figure et il tourna son regard vers Sherlock, espérant lui transmettre sa joie par son sourire.

Malheureusement, Sherlock restait impassible et après avoir récupéré le sac de John dans le coffre de la voiture, il rentra dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte pour que John entre mais sans jamais se tourner vers lui ou essayer de l'aider.

John soupira mais suivi le détective dans la maison.

Sur le pallier l'attendait madame Hudson, si heureuse de revoir le médecin. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort, comme son fils, et elle lui souhaita bienvenue, avec la larme à l'œil.

Quand John réussi enfin à se libérer de sa logeuse, il monta ses marches avec difficulté puis pénétra dans son appartement dont Sherlock avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Il retrouva son sac posé près de la porte et son amant assis sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton, en profonde réflexion.

John soupira puis boitilla jusqu'à son fauteuil où il s'effondra, laissant tomber ses béquilles.

Le bruit ne fit même pas hausser un sourcil à Sherlock, il était vraiment concentré.

Mme Hudson monta du thé, « pour l'occasion » puis s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

John prit son thé et attendit que Sherlock se réveille, se délectant de la vue, de Sherlock, de l'appartement. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Sherlock cligna enfin des yeux en prenant une forte respiration.

John sut alors qu'il pouvait parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sherlock.

-Tout va bien …

-Vraiment ? Depuis que je suis revenu, c'est à peine si tu m'as adressé la parole et tu m'as encore moins … touché … Est-ce que pendant mon absence … tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Quoi ? bien sûr que non, réfléchi, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai dit dans ce cas, tu aurais dû dire « il n'y a personne » puisqu'à priori, je ne compte même plus pour toi.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Quand quelqu'un compte pour nous, Sherlock, on lui adresse la parole et on le touche, choses que tu n'as pas fais depuis 2 longues semaines.

-… comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ?

-Comment ?

-Quand tu as su que ta réintégration était du fait de Mycroft, tu aurais dû refuser d'y aller !

-Ah, voilà donc ce qui te perturbe … écoute, j'avais le choix de partir pour la mission de Mycroft ou sans, mais pas de ne pas partir. J'ai décidé d'accepter la mission car je savais qu'ainsi, je reviendrais plus rapidement. Il me suffisait de récupérer la clé et j'étais de retour. Si j'avais refusé la mission, j'en aurai eu pour au moins 6 mois supplémentaires. Je voulais te revoir plus tôt alors j'ai pris la mission.

-Mais tu aurais pu mourir à cause de Mycroft.

-La mission était honorable. Ils allaient déclencher des attentats dans Londres. Toi, Lestrade, Donovan, Sarah, Mycroft, Harry ou toi aurait pu être touché, et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je ne voulais pas perdre l'un de vous, et je savais que je pouvais l'empêcher, alors je suis parti me battre.

-Tu m'as cité 2 fois…

-Parce que tu compte deux fois plus que les autres pour moi … »

Sherlock pouffa puis laissa un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis 2 semaines … non, c'était faux, c'était le premier depuis 3 mois que John était parti.

Finalement, Sherlock accepta tout, il accepta la bêtise de John, la roublardise de Mycroft et surtout il accepta d'avoir tant souffert pour cet homme.

Alors il s'avança et il prit John dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Puis, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe, il ravi John encore et encore, pour rattraper ses 3 mois de terreur et pour essayer de combler de chaleur ce trou glacé qui lui appuyait sur le ventre et dans le cœur depuis que le médecin était parti.

FIN.

Et voilà, fini, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
